Today, vehicles have a variety of types of electronic systems, which use various types of applications and big data. Vehicle makers have made much effort to develop technologies for improving performance of electronic systems and applications built in vehicles and continuously managing them.
However, the electronic systems or the applications built in vehicles cannot but use only internal resources of the vehicles. To upgrade or update such systems or applications built therein, the systems themselves need to be substituted or the applications need to be installed again. These require considerable time and costs. Therefore, attempts at replacing electronic systems or applications required for vehicles by using mobile terminals such as smart phones, or tablet computers commonly carried by users (i.e., drivers or passengers) have been made recently.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention intends to propose a technology of providing an application connector that connects a mobile terminal with a vehicle head unit by using a template-based UI.